


Miraculous Mumma's Miraculous Fluff Month

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miraculous Fluff Month 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: A selection of one shots for Miraculous Fluff Month 2k18(At present incomplete)





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Yeah, I started Miraculous Fluff Month! I actually started it at the beginning of July but didn't get all the way through, so I'm going to post what I have got and will post the rest if I ever get to it!
> 
> Until then, enjoy the few I have done!

On one hand, it had been the greatest life choice Marinette had ever made, but on the other, it hadn’t.When Adrien had told his friends that his father had allowed him to move out of the family home and into an apartment owned by his company, and that he longed for a roommate, she had jumped at the chance.Her projects were outgrowing her loft anyway and the room he offered was much bigger, giving her the chance of a workspace to suit her needs, plus…it was Adrien.A chance to live with Adrien, to share a living space with Adrien, maybe to enhance their status from friends to more.Then there was the but.But she hadn’t expected him to bring home dates.She hadn’t expected him to make them coffee in her favourite mug.She hadn’t expected to listen to them cooing all over him before he politely asked them to leave.She hadn’t expected him to be out almost every night.She wasn’t home every night herself, there were patrols with Chat Noir and sometimes late study sessions at the library, but those she was definitely weren’t how she had imagined them.

It was on one of those quiet Friday nights that she decided all the designing, studying, and heroing, could wait.She deserved a break.She had made her favourite popcorn, dug out her favourite movie, and was curled up on the large couch under her favourite blanket.She had barely got past the opening credits when she heard the key in the door and turned in time to see Adrien entering, shedding his coat and kicking off his shoes before turning and being greeted by sepia tones on the large wall mounted flat screen TV.He continued to watch the screen as he came across the room, not recognising the animated movie that was playing, and to Marinette’s surprise he lifted her blanket and sat down beside her.

‘What are we watching?’He asked before taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in her lap.

‘ _Meet the Robinsons_.’She said hesitantly, still staring at him.

‘Never heard of it.’He glanced at her then back at the screen as he realised she was looking at him.he turned back and gave her a raised eyebrow.‘What?’

‘No date tonight?’She asked.‘No late meeting or shoot?’

He shook his head.‘I’m tired of dating every girl my father pushes my way.It’s exhausting, having to pretend to be interested in them all the time.’He took his first bite of the popcorn.‘This is good, what flavour is it?’

‘Cinnamon sugar.’She replied, digesting the fact that he hadn’t been on these dates entirely by choice.It made her breathe a huge mental sigh of relief.

‘It’s good.Has the movie been on long?’He asked as the screen changed to coloured.

‘You literally just missed the title card.’

‘Great.’

They sat in silence for some time, watching as Lewis’ science fair project was sabotaged, the revelation of the time machine, Adrien’s awe at the futuristic world Wilbur took Lewis to, and finally Marinette couldn’t stay quiet any more.

‘If you don’t like them, why do you date them?’

‘Hmm?’He asked, taking more popcorn from the almost empty bowl.

‘The women?Why do you date them if you don’t like them?’

‘Father says it’s good networking.It gets me out into the world in the tabloids and glossy magazines, and keeps the brand name at the forefront of the market.’

She curled her lip slightly.‘So will you never be able to date someone you want to?’

‘Maybe.I hope so.’He replied.‘It would be completely different, with someone I wanted to be with though.’

‘Like what?How would it be different?’She asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

‘Well, with the women father wants me to date we have to go somewhere high profile where we can be seen.’He gained a wistful smile.‘But if I had my way, we’d start the date early, maybe with a movie as cute as this one, that way we’d have something to talk about if conversation fell into a lull.Then we’d walk hand in hand from the theatre, maybe head to Tuileries Gardens, or if we were going to have dinner we’d go to the Latin Quarter and sit in one of the little restaurants and listen to the jazz musicians as the sun set, the lights in the restaurant dim compared to the city outside.And we’d talk and drink wine all night.She’d laugh at my cheesy puns and I’d feel like I was talking to my best friend.’He took a breath and sighed as his eyes focused on her again, her bluebell eyes gazing at him in a way that made him wonder if she had always been this beautiful.

‘It sounds lovely.Whoever you choose to do that with will be the luckiest girl in Paris.’She said quietly, more certain now than ever that it would never be her.

He turned back to the movie as his mind warred with his feelings.This was why he had never felt comfortable with those other girls, they were just dates, but Marinette was his friend, he adored her for who she was, and he had felt at ease with her the moment he got home.Their home.He reached over her and picked up the remote, pausing the movie and getting to his feet, turning and holding his hand out to her.

‘Marinette,’ he said hesitantly, ‘would you take a walk with me through Tuileries Gardens?’


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month Day 2 - Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Good news! I got some sleep last night! Actually, I knocked myself out with sleeping pills and sheer exhaustion, but it worked, so yay! This is just a short little one for today's prompt but I love it anyway, and I hope you will too! 
> 
> Not long now, we leave for the coast tomorrow! Packing is done, just a few last things to throw in, and today I will be having my hair recoloured by my amazing sister and having my ears pierced again! Yay!

This was how it felt.

Adrien had grown to appreciate the little things fairly quickly in his relationship with Marinette.The fact she left him little notes on the steam in the bathroom mirror when he showered, that she knew all his important appointments off by heart better than Nathalie and nagged him less.That she hummed the song they had had their first dance to without realising.That she was comfortable enough to be herself with him, more incredible than he had ever realised any one person could be.That she laughed at his corny jokes and didn’t complain when she almost fell over his shoes where he had abandoned them the night before.That she left little messages professing her love for him in his jacket pockets.That she didn’t make fun of him for eating the crusts on his toast before the centre and tolerated his habit of filling the refrigerator with the ripest of camemberts that she had to hold her breath just to open the door.

But what he loved, what he truly loved about her, was that she was his lady.She was kind and sweet without the mask, softly spoken but strong, rarely afraid, but the vulnerability he had always associated with her as the target of several akuma attacks had faded when he discovered who she was.When she stood before him in his living room and told him before she accepted his offer to move in that she had to tell him the truth his heart had swelled with so much love he hadn’t known what to do at first, and transforming himself was the first thing that came to mind.They were a couple, a matching pair, in so many ways, and he loved that he could be himself with her both with and without the mask without fear of judgement.

Laying here in the bed they shared, her head on his chest, their arms and legs entwined, he gazed at her peaceful features.She was strong, she was adorable, she was powerful, and she was terrible at being anywhere on time.But she was his and he was hers, in every sense of the word.Tomorrow was the anniversary of their first date and he had recreated it down to the finest detail.Tomorrow he would ask her to be his not just like this but in name too.Tomorrow he would ask her to marry him.

Marinette didn’t just make him feel loved, she didn’t just make him feel wanted, she didn’t just make him feel like he was finally complete and knew what a real family was.She did all of those things and more.

She made him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow's prompt: Summer Love


	3. Summer Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Fluff Month 2k18 Day 3 - Summer Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Just a quick reminder that I am off on holiday for a week and that posting will be sporadic for the next seven days or so! Hopefully, I get some writing done while I'm gone!
> 
> If you want, listen to the song when the dance!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T88fbHOmvRk
> 
> MM  
> xxx

‘Do you miss it?’

Ladybug turned to her partner, sitting beside her on the rooftop as the sun set over Paris.They had chosen to patrol late tonight due to the city’s midsummer festival going on late into the night, a good opportunity for them to soak up the atmosphere while still watching for the petty thieves who thrived on nights like these.

‘Miss what, chaton?’She asked, looking at his profile as he gazed over the throngs of people below.

‘Being one of them?Spending summer nights without a care in the world?Eating junk and riding the ferris wheel?’

She shifted to face him, one leg bent, the other dangling freely.‘Some of it.I miss spending evenings like this with friends.The crowds and pick pockets I could do without though.’

‘What was your favourite of all the things to eat?’He asked, enjoying the relaxed conversation in relative privacy but with the sounds of the street below still reaching them easily.

‘Cotton candy and candy apples.’She wrapped her laced fingers around her knee.‘What about you?’

‘Traditional fudge.’

‘Mmm, I forgot about that.’She chuckled.‘Francois’ homemade fudge.’

‘ _Dieu_.’He shook his head.‘The way it melts in the mouth.’

‘It’s like heaven.’She agreed.

‘What would you have to wash it down?’He pressed.

‘Probably a citron presse.’

‘I like an iced coffee.’

‘That doesn’t surprise me.’She smiled warmly.

He leant towards her and took one of her hands, raising it to his lips for a soft kiss.‘Don’t go anywhere, my lady.’And he pushed himself off the roof, grabbing the nearest lamppost and spiralling down to the ground.

She didn’t try and keep track of him as he disappeared from view, instead watching the crowds of residents and tourists alike.Ten minutes later and he was back, propelling himself onto the rooftop carefully, resting a drinks carrier before her holding a citron presse and an iced coffee.He held up his finger to get her to wait before sinking back down and coming back up with a paper bag bearing the ornate F of Francois’ Fudge and, tucked under his other arm, was a large stuffed black cat.

‘All the fun of the fair with none of the hassle.’He told her before presenting her with the cat.‘For you, Bugaboo.’

‘Merci, minou.’She said as she took it, tapping the bell around his neck.‘How did you win this?’

‘Basketball shooting.’He told her.‘My throwing arm is always purr-fect.’

She rolled her eyes even as she grinned and he opened the fudge bag, offering it to her.She took a piece with thanks and bit the corner off, murmuring in appreciation at the smooth sweet treat.‘Good choice, Chat.I’m impressed.’

‘I aim to purr-lease.’He told her before pushing the whole piece of fudge into his mouth at once.‘I fwear vis ges be’uh efry ear.’

‘What?’She giggled.‘Manners, Chat.Swallow first.’

He chewed what he had and swallowed, composing himself before repeating what he had said.‘I swear this gets better every year.’He tried again.

‘I think so too.’She agreed.

In the distance a band struck up, the smooth sounds of _Summer Breeze_ began to play, and Ladybug rested the piece of fudge on the lid of her cup.‘Dance with me?’She asked as she got up, offering him her hands.

His face split into a grin and he was on his feet in seconds.‘How could I resist?’He took her hand as they moved further into the open space of the rooftop.‘You’re going to let me lead, right?’He asked as her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

‘Just this once.’She smirked.

They began to move, turning in time to the music, their confidence growing with each note, and he was soon twirling her under his arm as she laughed.

_Sweet days of summer, the jasmine’s in bloom_

_July is dressed up and playing her tune_

_And I come home from a hard day’s work_

_And you’re waiting there, not a care in the world_

_See the smile a-waitin’ in the kitchen, food cookin’ and the plates for two_

_Feel the arms that reach out to hold me, in the evening when the day is through_

Ladybug stepped back into Chat, this time wrapping her arm around his shoulders and holding him close, their fingers entwined, and he rested his cheek against her hair, slowing their pace until their movements were slow and languid in the sultry summer heat.She sighed as she closed her eyes, savouring this rare moment of peace.

‘My lady, did I tell you today how much I love you?’He asked quietly.

‘Of course you did, Chaton.’She said, leaning her head back to smile up at him.‘Just like the perfect husband you are.’


End file.
